


Welcome home, Padfoot.

by LouisLittleFlower123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLittleFlower123/pseuds/LouisLittleFlower123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being separated from your one true Love for 12 years can't be Easy. Especially not when you think you are afraid your lover is the killer of your best friends. </p><p>Sirius and Remus have been separatedfor so long. This is a short story about their emotional reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home, Padfoot.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been Reading a lot about the Marauders and WolfStar lately. So I decided do write a little one shot about them. This fanfiction takes place between the Third and fourth book, when Sirius laid Low at Lupin's.  
> This is My first work I have published online. English isn't My first language so I'm sorry if there is something wrong with the language.

A few weeks after Harry helped Sirius to esacape, he stayed with Remus. Remus knew that his best friend and former lover had been through a lot. All he wanted was to be there for him for whatever he needed. Of Course Remus had a lot of questions and subjects he wanted to talk about, but he wouldn't Bring it up first. It would all come when Sirius was ready. 

The weeks went on and Remus had a hard time to regognize Sirius. He was nothing liked he used to be. Sirius didn't joke around and he wasn't the guy full of energy. Instead he had a sad expression on his face and he spent his days in the garden, watcing the sky. All Remus wanted to do was Hold him so close while kissing the hurt away. But he couldn't do that. Sirius needed space for now and That'S exactly what Remus would give him.

One day when Remus woke up he passed the guesst room and saw the empty bed through the open door. "Padfoot? UH... Sirius?" He tried but didn't get an answer. Remus walked towards the kitchen, through the Window he could see Sirius sittning on the grass with Only a t-shirt on his upper body. 

Half an hour later Remus walked over to Sirius with two coffees and a blanket. "Here." He Said softly as he handed one coffee and the blanket to Sirius. Then he sat down next to him. "Thank you." Sirius Said as he looked up at Remus slightly. "I must have been a total Bore these last couple of weeks. Azkaban isn't really full of energy." Sirius chuckled. Remus turned his head to the side to look into those beautiful, silver eyes he had missed so Much.  
"I don't blame you. These past 12 years had to be misery to you." Remus said softly. "Well, yes they were. But it can't have been a dance on roses for you either. You got left all on your own, thinking your boyfriend was a killer. And I don't blame you for thinking that. I just want you to know that." Sirius Said as he watched Remus face. Remus looked down and the silence fell over them. After several minutes Remis spoke up as he put his hand on top of Sirius'. "We we're both alone. The Only thing that Matters is that we aren't anymore. I never wanted to believe it and deep down I never did. But... Everyone made me believe it... I had no choice because you three didn't tell me your plans. You kept me out of this huge secret. If you just would have told me I could have saved you from Azkaban..." Remus mumbled. He got more and more frustrated as he spoke. Remus had kept this inside of him for so long.

Sirius turned completely towards Remus and placed his free hand on his cheek. "Moony. Take a deep breath. You're right. You always are. We should have told you. I regret that we didn't but it happened. I'm free now. We can finally continue from where we left it." Sirius smiled. But Remus didn't take it. He stood up, still frustrated. "You're not free, Sirius. You're still accused guilty for something you didn't do and as long as you are, you Will never be free! You can't go around as you like and if they find you they Will take you away from me! Again!" Remus shouted. All he wanted was for them to be free and for Lily and James to be alive. 

Sirius stood up and took both of Remus hands. "Stop. I know. I know I'm not completely free but this is My life for now. And I don't mind that. At least I have you and Harry. That'S all I need. You know... I had lot of time to think about you, us, in Azkaban. Even though twelve years have passed My feelings for you are as strong as they always have been. Or maybe even stronger." Sirius grinned. Remus slowly calmed down by his words. Sirius always had that affect on him. "But I understand if you don't feel like that anymore." Sirius say. Remus rolled his eyes and leaned in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. The romantic tension between them was so strong. Maybe That'S how it works when to lovers see each other after twelve years apart. Their hands instantly slide over each others' Bodies, their lips never left each others and their tongues danced beautifuly together.

The two men slowly pulled away from the kiss but they still held unto each other. "I can never stop loving you." Remus Said romantically. Sirius smiled brightly. "Because you are even hotter as an older man." Remus joked. Sirius chuckled. The first real one in years. "I could say the same about you moony." Sirius winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. The plan is that this Will be the first of many stories I Will post. Maybe I Will even do a follow up to this one.  
> Tell me if you have something special you want me to write about. I write a lot of different ships and plots. But Only boyxboy.


End file.
